Bite Me!
by luvXbyXmoonlite
Summary: AU. 1ST FANFIC! There's a fine line between lust and love. Or is there. Meet Christina Good, half witchhalf vampire. And she just transfered to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. HarryOCDraco.
1. The Train Ride

**Title: Bite Me!**

**Author: luvXbyXmoonlite**

**Genre: Romance, Sci-Fi (might change later)**

**Rating: pg-13 for strong language and some drug, alcohol, and sex references**

**Summary: AU. What happens when a mysterious girl comes to Hogwarts in Harry's seventh year. **

**Pairings: not sure yet let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from J.K.'s books. Anything not referenced in her books are mine! YEAH! **

**A/N: The story is told through Christina's eyes.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_The Train Ride_

The compartment was small. I had the blinds down and had conjured some candles for light. It's not because I'm half vampire- half witch. I just enjoy candlelight. I'm lucky enough to only have to feed every full moon. I'm pretty normal, well as normal as can be. Most of those rumors about vamps don't affect me. I can tan, look in the mirror, and even eat garlic(though it's not my favorite! Lol!). I feel special in that way. When I do have to feed, my turn red and fangs appear. Of course if I get really angry, or have really strong emotions, my eyes may turn into another color and fangs grow. It's really weird but I enjoy it. You will understand moods later. But back to my story. So at that exact moment, I had the sudden urge to go to the bathroom. I vanished the candles and opened the compartment door. Bright lights swarmed into the room. It took me a few minutes to adjust to the light. I then headed off in the direction of the bathroom.

-------------------------------

I was on my way back to the compartment, when out of nowhere some asshole decides to run into me.

"WTF! Watch where your going asshole!" I yelled. I looked up. I was stunned. The boy I was looking at was fin' hot! He had blonde hair, steel, gray eyes, a very well built body. He must've been a Quidditch player. I held my glare. See I'm very good at hiding my emotions when I need to, and I take pride in that. He obviously never had the ability. I got up. He was looking over me like he was a lion and I was some kind of fresh juicy steak that had just flopped into his lair. It was disgusting!

"Hey! Don't call me an asshole, bitch! And I have a name." He said.

"Well are you going to tell me or just let me pass!" I was getting angry. I could feel the red in my eyes grow but it faded instantly. He didn't notice.

"The name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And you must be the new student. Father always-." He started to say with a smirk but I cut him off.

"Listen, Blondie, you can wipe that smirk off your face. I just want to get back to my compartment. I don't need to hear this long boring monologue about your life. Okay?" I was getting angry again.

I tried to push him aside but as I did, he grabbed my arms and pushed me against the hallway wall. He leaned close and I turned my head so not to face him. His lips were close to my neck and vice versa. I could almost taste his blood, feel it coursing through his veins. It was strong, powerful, passionate. Just like young blood should be. I went weak. He thought I was giving into him, letting have his way. How wrong can a guy be!

"That's right, baby." _Oh no he did not just call me that!_

"Right, Malfoy, like anyone would willingly give themselves up to you." It was another voice.

I looked and there, just behind Malfoy, stood two boys and a girl. The boy who spoke had messy, black hair and emerald, green eyes hidden behind glasses. The other boy had bright, ginger hair and sky, blue eyes. The girl had bushy, brown hair and bright, hazel eyes. They were quite the trio.

"Ah, Potter I was just welcoming the new girl. You got a problem with that!" Malfoy moved away from me and felt my strength come back. And when my strength came back so did my anger and rage. _He called me baby, that son of a bitch! _My eyes flashed red. No one noticed. I didn't care.

"Malfoy why don't you find those goons of your." The girl said.

"Alright," He said as he looked me over one more time, "I think I will." He brushed past me and whispered in my ear. "We'll finish this later, doll." I fought every instinct to not just jump at him and rip his throat out. I turned to the trio.

"Thanks but I could've handled it myself." I started to walk away.

"Wait!" The girl called out. "Hi! I'm Hermione Granger! This is Harry Potter…" She paused after pointing to the black haired boy.

"Okay? And who's this?" I said pointing to the red headed boy.

"Uhh, this is Ron Weasley." She said after the trio gave each other a look that said something like _She doesn't know this_. Whatever _this _was.

"Hi." The boys said shyly.

"Hi, I'm Christina Tyler. Most call me Chrissy/ Chris/ Cree/ Christy/ Tina. The list goes on and on." I said. " Listen why don't we head back to my compartment and chat. The lights are killing me."

When we arrived back to my compartment, I conjured up some candles. The blinds were already closed. I took a deep breath and sighed. Just like home.

"Ah, that's better." I said, sitting down.

"Why do you like the lights so dim?" Harry asked.

"It's part of who I am."

"And who's that?"

"I don't like to get into it. Okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"So what year are you going into?" Hermione intervened.

"Seventh."

"Hey, that's the same as us."

"Go figure." I didn't mean to sound so rude, I just like to keep to myself. "Listen, I'm sorry I just didn't sleep well last night."

"Hey it's okay. We understand." Hermione said.

"Yeah." The boys answered.

We talked a little longer. Just small talk, really nothing. Then they said that they had to change into their robes. Soon after that I felt the train slow and stop. I stepped off the train. I was finally here: HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY.

---------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed it. I can't wait to read the reviews!


	2. Slytherin or Gryffindor

**Title: Bite Me!**

**Author: luvXbyXmoonlite**

**Genre: Romance, Sci-Fi (might change later)**

**Rating: pg-13 for strong language and some drug, alcohol, and sex references**

**Summary: AU. What happens when a mysterious girl comes to Hogwarts in Harry's seventh year. **

**Pairings: not sure yet let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from J.K.'s books. Anything not referenced in her books are mine! YEAH! **

**A/N: The story is told through Christina's eyes.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Slytherin or Gryffindor_

As soon as I stepped off the train, I heard my name being called. I looked up and this monster of a man was towering over me.

"Are ye Christina Good?" He asked.

Nervous as I was I answered. "Umm,…yeah."

"Good. Come wit' me." I followed the man as he cleared a path through the streets. He stopped in front of a pole.

"Uh, what are we doing here?" I asked.

"Ye," he answered without turning around, "are goin' ta see Dumbledore. In his office. Here." He put my hand on the pole and instantly I was in an office full of paintings, gadgets and gizmos and a very old man.

"Hello Ms. Good. I'm sure getting here wasn't much trouble."

"Yeah well when you travel from the U.S., then have to get on a train that takes you to anotherstation, and you walk through a wall to get on another train and then walk to a pole that teleports you to an office, I'd say it would be a very trying day. Don't you!" the last part was a little venomous. But hey I was tired I didn't want to talk I wanted to go to bed!

"Well you've had quite the adventure Miss Good. Now let's get down to business. As you might have guessed by know, I'm Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts. And I know who you are and who your parents are." He said quietly but there was a quiet dignity behind it which calmed me.

"How…how do you know!" Scared out of my wits. No one was to know of my past. I mean NO ONE was to know.

"It's my job to know and it's okay your secret is safe with me and my staff. You're starting here with a clean slate, even if it is your last year at school." He looked at me above his bifocals. "Now on a happier note let's get you into a house." He went over to a cupboard and opened it revealing a very torn up hat. "Please sit down." He motioned to a stool and as I sat down he placed the hat on my head and the hat began to speak.

"Well, hello! Who do we have here? Hmm…clever, very clever, but also cunning, brave yet a hint of self preservation is in you. Ah, and very, very smart. Book and streets, amazing! I've never encountered anyone like you before. Your mind is very complicated my dear. Savagery. Interesting. Very interesting. You will do fine in Slyffindor. I mean, Grytherin. Oh well, you choose between the two." And with that the hat stopped speaking and I took the hat off and looked up at Dumbledore. Silence.

"You know, you have very weird house names." I said breaking the silence.

"I, umm, we, umm, don't have house names like those." He seemed surprised but also figuring something out. "What we do have is Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"Maybe your hat got mixed up?" I said trying to give a reason to why there was no definite house.

"No, no, no." Dumbledore said shaking his head. "It seems that you are both Slytherin and Gryffindor." He finished smiling an all-knowing smile. A look of enlightenment crossed his face. "Since we can't put you in one house. Let's give you a room of your own." He crossed the room to another cabinet and opened it. Inside there was a map of not the school, well of the school, but only of rooms that open through paintings. He seemed to be searching. "Ahh, here we go! There is a painting on the 3rd floor right next to the bathroom. It holds the picture of a castle. Whisper to it 'Blood Ripple' and it should open. We'll talk later. Sit at the Slytherin table for now. Let's go to dinner." And with that we both left Dumbledore's office and made our way down to the Great Hall.

---------------------------------------------------

As we entered the Great Hall, eyes were looking from me to Dumbledore. He pointed to the Slytherin table and I found an extra seat between two girls that looked my age.

"Hi I'm Cristina. Most call me Chrissy. I'm new here."

"Hi." Said the girl on my left. Suddenly food appeared and everyone dug in. "Hi, sorry just really hungry." She apologized. The one on my right was talking, no boasting, about her boyfriend or something. "My name's Vala." She was about to say more but someone else cut her off.

"Oh, I wouldn't talk to her." I turned around to Malfoy talking.

"Why you so concerned about little ol' me, Malfoy?" I said. You could almost see him blush.

"Just trying to save you from joining in with the wrong crowd."

"And what 'crowd' would that be."

"She's a lesbian! She might jump you in the shower. Actually, I'd like to see that!"

"Fuck off, Malfoy." She spat at him. I spoke up.

"Now hold up, ya'll can't get along!" I said, then turning to Vala. "Are you really a lesbian? Be honest."

She turned her head down, not daring to look at me. "Yes." She answered quietly.

"Awesome! I'm so glad there's some gays at this school. I thought ya'll be straight! I was worried."

"Wait a minute, are you gay!" she asked.

"Oh hell no! I just thought since this is a prep school. They wouldn't allow gays in. Plus, at my old school, most of my closest friends are gay!"

"Sooo, you're cool with me?"

"Of course, I enjoy having gay friends. And their really down to earth, ya know?"

"Yeah." Vala said. She had brownish-red, straight hair with brilliant green eyes. She has an athletic, curvy build like me. "OMG! I can't believe it! Most, well ALL of my friends ditched me after I came out! You're like…my hero!"

"Yeah don't get too close, we wouldn't want another one in this school." Malfoy had reentered the conversation. In fact, most of the guys at the Slytherin table were listening to mine and Vala's conversation. I decided to spice things up a bit.

"Hey! What you mean by another one! I mean I thought you were gay and I'm rarely wrong. So why don't you shut up and let me and my new friend chat, okay!"

"I am not gay. And what are you bi or a lesbian?"

"Listen you little piece of shit. I'm straight. I've said this five hundred times. Ask any guy around they've been listening the entire time!" All the guys faces flushed red. "Oh, and listen! I don't care what you think but don't lie about yourself, alright? If you want to be gay I don't care. But stop pressing this stupid matter, okay?"

"Damn straight." Vala agreed. And we started laughing until Dumbledore stood up and began to speak.

"Listen up everyone! I hope everyone enjoys this year of school. Now get to bed! HAHA!"

And with that everyone moved to go up to their dorms. I had been there for almost 2 hours and I already had memories to last for a lifetime! HAHA!

----------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I truly sorry if you think that the chapters are too short! I'm trying to write longer! Review. Thanks.


	3. Eyes Tell All

Title: Bite Me!

Author: luvXbyXmoonlite

Genre: Romance, Sci-Fi (might change later)

Rating: pg-13 for strong language and some drug, alcohol, and sex references

Summary: AU. What happens when a mysterious girl comes to Hogwarts in Harry's seventh year.

Pairings: not sure yet let me know!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from J.K.'s books. Anything not referenced in her books are mine! YEAH!

A/N: The story is told through Christina's eyes.

_Eyes Tell All_

I was walking out of the Great Hall, feeling pretty tired, and talking to Vala. When all of a sudden a strong hand grabbed me and spun me around. It was, once again, Malfoy.

"God! Don't you ever get tired of this!" I sighed.

"Never Sweet Cheeks." He answered. He was smirking and I was in no mood at all. "We never got to finish what we started on the train, remember?"

"How could I forget!" I said, sarcastically, while trying to pass by. He wouldn't let me. "Come on Malfoy! Just let me go!"

"Not this time, baby!" _He didn't just call me that _again_! And what was with sweet cheeks? Oh he's dead but I'm to tired right now. I just want to go to bed._

"Hey-" Vala started but I cut her off.

"It's okay. Go. I can handle this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just go. I'll be fine. _Really._" I stressed the last part. Vala reluctantly gave up and left.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." I waited till she turned the corner and faced Malfoy again. "Happy now?"

"You have NO idea." He answered, then inching closer to me. I could almost feel his blood coursing through his veins, I was feeling weak again. Putting his hand on my thigh, he said. "Now, where were we? Oh, yes now I remember." But before he could do anything, I heard a voice.

"Hey! Malfoy you bastard let her go!" It was Harry. Man, he really knows when to show up. Malfoy let go of me and turned away. Some people had stopped in the hall. Apparently, I'm good enough to fight over because at that precise moment Harry and Draco raised wands and cast their first spells. I was faster. In a split second, I had cast a simple enchantment that could freeze spells instantly. Everyone turned and looked to the direction of the spell. Their eyes went almost out of their sockets when they noticed that the new girl just did that.

Without a second thought I grabbed Harry and Draco and we ran.

After a few minutes, we stopped running. I turned facing the two boys. Moonlight was beaming on them. They were breathing heavily from the running and it was kinda cute. Both were leaning against the wall near a window. I was on the other side of the hall. After a moment or two, Harry spoke. "What the HELL was that!"

"Oh nothing," I answered closing the gap between us. "Now who can be a good, little boy and show me where the 3rd floor painting of a castle is?"

"Why?" Malfoy asked, "And that sure as hell was something back there!"

"Oh! That little incantation was nothing!" I said innocently. Then adding sarcastically, "Listen pretty boy, I just need to get there alright! God! Why are you so stubborn? You're such an asshole." I mumbled the last part.

"What'd you say!" He spat back.

"I said, 'You're such an asshole!'" answered and closed the distance immediately between us. I decided to change my attitude for right now. Yeah I just yelled at the kid but he was amused and thought he knew everything, so I threw him a curve ball. I slowly leaned on him and placed my hands on his biceps. He tensed up. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you!" I said. Through the moonlight I could see Malfoy's grey eyes. I peered deep in them and was shocked. Oh yeah that's right I didn't tell you…I can look in someone's eyes and see their soul. Pretty cool, huh! Anyways, I looked away suddenly. I felt horrible for the kid. Remembering Harry was still there I turned to him and moved closer.

I leaned against Harry just like I did Malfoy, if not closer, so that only a few inches separated us. I could feel his whole body tense which was kinda cute. Placing my hands on his biceps, I looked into his eyes and almost fainted. The emeralds staring back at me were stunning. I slowly raised my hands to his glasses and took them off. He didn't even flinch. "It's okay," I said when he closed his eyes.

"Yeah well I can't really see anything!"

"I know silly, that's why you should open them!" I giggled. He opened his eyes, squinting. "Listen, just relax! I want to see you eyes without glasses on." If it was even possible his eyes were even more stunning! The troubles this boy had encountered and still battled were amazing. Internal or external, this boy's been through hell! I turned away. "I'm sorry." I said turning away and giving Harry back his glasses. As he reached for them, I added. "Ya know, you look cuter without them. You should try contacts or that spell that corrects vision instantly to 20/20 vision."

"I'll think about it. Now can I have my glasses back." Before I could answer Malfoy once again interrupted a perfectly good moment. I began to get a feeling that this would happen a lot.

"Are you two finished. It's been a good ten minutes already! Oh and I'll take those." He snatched Harry's glasses and incinerated them right there on the spot!

"Malfoy! You pig-headed, son-of-a-bitch why the hell did you do that for?" Harry yelled. Sensing a fight I stepped in between them. I put a hand on either boys' chest.

"Listen, Draco, why don't you go to you dorm, alright?"

"Excuse me but when did you become the voice of reasoning!" He spat back.

"Look, it's late. I'm really tired. And I'll admit asking both of you to help was a bad idea. Now just go Draco, please!"

"Why do I have to be the one to go?" He whined.

"Umm…Let's think about that, shall we? Maybe because you can see where your going without glasses that have just been incinerated!"

"Fine. I'll go but this isn't over!"

"Yeah, whatever!" I sighed, wondering how many times I was going to hear that. Turning to Harry. "Are you okay? Well of course you're not! Listen, I need you to stare straight at me and don't move, okay?" He nodded. "Alright here goes." I said the incantation then after the long pause. "Uh…Harry, can you see anything?"

"Huh…umm…yeah, YEAH! I can see better than my glasses! Wow! Thanks a lot!" His smile was as genuine as a kid at X-mas. I had a feeling he didn't smile like that often. "I've never seen this good in my life. How did you perfect the spell?"

"I used to do it for my friends back home. Now that you can see great, can you show me the 3rd floor painting?"

"Yeah, I know a short cut!" We raced off down the hall and in a few minutes we were in front of the painting of a castle. I turned to Harry.

"Listen, thanks a lot. See ya tomorrow!"

"Yeah, bye." As he turned the corner, I put my face close to the painting and whispered 'Blood Ripple'. The castle doors opened so that three people in a line, horizontally, could fit with space. Mind you the painting almost stretched to the ceiling. Gingerly, I walked through.

I was amazed! Everything was royal purple, gold, and black with hints green. My favorite colors! From the entrance in the painting to the living room was a small hallway lit with hanging lanterns. The living room was furnished with a fireplace, two long sofas, a couple of chairs, a coffee table, a regular, round table able to seat 9, and a roll top desk. Old, hanging gas lamps were all over. On the other side of the room was a staircase leading upstairs. Curious I followed the twisting stairs upstairs.

There were four doors at the top. I opened the one closest on my left. Bathroom. It was very beautiful. Red, gold, and white marble supplied a shower, bath, toilet, and two sinks. Interesting. Anyways the next door was a bedroom. The canopy of the bed was a beautiful, sheer black. The sheets were of black silk with green pillows embroidered in all purple and gold. Also inside was a mirror bureau, closet, fireplace, desk and some chairs. My trunk was already there. I opened the next door. It opened to a balcony. I could see the entire school grounds from here. It was beautiful in the moonlight. Anyways on the next and last door. I opened it and it was…empty. Disappointed much! "I'll find something to do with you later." I said and I went to bed.


	4. Authors Note & POVs

Author's Note

Hey girls and guys! LOL! Listen I really want this story to work and it is my first! So if you could please review it would mean the world to me! Thanks and just so I didn't leave you hanging on anything……..

------Harry's POV------

As I walked back to the Gryffindor common room, I thought about the days events. Here I had come to beating the pulp out of Malfoy, twice, and each time this new girl had stopped me. Yeah, she was pretty and nice and seemed to care for other's well being….wait! I barely even know her! _Then why does it feel like I've known her my entire life. _But she sat with the Slytherins she must be evil. Right? While I was lost in my thoughts I had managed to get to the Fat Lady, mumble the password, walk past through the common room, up the stairs, and arrive at my room. I was awakened from my thoughts when Ron called,

"Hey, Harry, HARRY! Where've you been?"

"Huh? Oh just helping Christina find a painting on the third floor."

"Oh that's all?" Ron was smirking, which only seemed more goofy then ever, I was laughing to myself. Then his question hit me.

"Yeah that's all! Nothing except Malfoy incinerated my glasses and Christina healed my eyes so I don't need glasses anymore!"

"Hey look at that!"

"And she didn't do anything else for you?" Seamus interrupted.

"Guys, trust me nothing happened, okay! Just give it a rest!" I yelled.

"Dude, chill we're just messing with you! So you didn't even get a kiss goodnight or for helping her!" Dean asked.

"No, I just left." I said innocently, then feeling embarrassed. I decided to go to bed. As I was climbing in I heard Seamus say,

"Didn't even try to get a kisslaugh."

------Draco's POV------

I left Christina with stupid Potter and his stupid glasses that I had incinerated. _Smart move, Draco. Now Potter can get her heart even easier! Wait! Why do I care? Everyone knows I'm the sex god of this school. All I care about is one thing! Right! _Then why do I feel different around her! I let her boss me around and I don't care! But at least she's sitting with us and not those damn Gryffindors! HAHAHA! Take that POTTER! I hardly noticed I was back in my old Slytherin dorm room again. Until Blaise tripped me.

"Dammit Zabini! What the hell!"

"Dude, chill! You wouldn't answer me! Where the hell have been!"

"Your not my mother! And why do you care?"

"I saw you run off with the new girl and Potter. What happened?"

"Nothing unfortunately and in short. I incinerated Potter's glasses. She took pity on him. I was gonna pound him and she stopped both of us. She told me to leave and I did. The farthest I got was her almost leaning on me. God what's happened to ME!" I yelled.

"You've gone soft." Blaise said.

"No I haven't. She's just tricky, sneaky, and gives mixed signals! She's a pain in my ass!"

"And really hot! You and I both know it! Unfortunately, she's smarter then most girls you've gotten to. Which I don't know if that's a good or bad thing! HAHA!"

"She's not smarter, she's just STUBBORN! And I despise her!"

"You've only known her for one day! You need to calm down! Listen I'm going to bed I suggest you do the same."

"Yeah whatever." As I climbed in bed all I could think about was Christina. What's wrong with me?

------Review Please------

I almost literally pulled this out of my ass! LOL! So please review!


End file.
